


Carnelian Healing Sessions

by civilians7



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilians7/pseuds/civilians7
Summary: A series of mini side chapters to the main Septarian story





	Carnelian Healing Sessions

We can start your sessions right now.

What is that?

It automatically records our conversation, pay it no mind.

I asked you to heal my tumor not be my therapist.

Your emotional and mind state have a large impact on your body’s healing process. You’ll have to trust my methods as your doctor.

Fine, fine. Go ahead.

Alright, here’s how this will work. I’m going to give you a full body energy healing. This often brings old and stagnant energies to the surface. You may feel a tingling sensation, heat, cold, vibrations, maybe nothing at all. These are all fine and are often determined by how sensitive you are to the energy.

So not at all.

Try to relax your mind. Don’t judge the feelings that come up, simply observe them with your awareness. There may be many old and stagnant energies-

Who are you calling old?

No- uh, just as in energies that no longer serve you.

Just teasing kid.

Right… Like I was saying, many of these energies that don’t get released cause blockages within us, making it harder to process similar energies later. As blockages get cleared, these old energies will rise to the surface. You may experience old emotions and thinking patterns. These are just the energies flowing out of you, and are a necessary part of the healing process. Try not to resist them. Just observe and let them flow out of you.

Can we get started already? I’m getting antsy.

Yes. It is important that you open up and are receiving to the energies I present. It is your own body that’s doing all the work, I’m just guiding the energy along. Lie down over here and I’ll get started.

(Break - Red Chakra healing session)

How do you feel?

Silly.

Why?

Nothing. Is that it then?

After the healing session, it is good practice to just sit down and have a conversation.

Take the lead.

I have some prompting questions prepared. What in your life makes you feel secure?

I trust myself for my security. There isn’t really anything else that I need.

You have this house, a roof over your head, does that make you feel secure at all?

How about you kid? You’re from the city, go to a school, probably have a pretty wealthy family.

Yes… I have lots of security because of my family.

That security can feel awful constricting at times too I bet. 

That is often true. Does this house make you feel constricted? How about your family life growing up?

Just the opposite, I had unlimited freedom. My family barely paid attention to me once I was unable to help on that farm.

I see.

You seem jealous.

Actually I find that rather relatable. Well, in that my parents hardly seem to pay attention to me. Sure there are lots of hired hands to make sure I'm progressing well enough. I see they once a month for dinner.

Jeez kid, I guess we all have our problems.

I shouldn't complain though, right? Like you said I have all my needs met.

That's hardly all a person needs, kid. A distant family is a distant family no matter the circumstances surrounding it. We’re more similar than you'd expect.

You're really wise.

I do like to consider myself to be a bit of a philosopher.

(Laughter)

And here I thought you were supposed to be my therapist.

Well I actually experience the whole healing treatment alongside with you, it's more of a partnership deal.

I was just teasing kid, but that's a really nice way to look at it.

Right.


End file.
